World of Warcraft: Legion
Legion ist der Name der sechsten Erweiterung für World of Warcraft. Ein brennender Schatten legt sich erneut über Azeroth. In diesem düsteren neuen Kapitel der Saga von World of Warcraft kehrt der große Feind von Horde und Allianz – die dämonische Brennende Legion – zurück. Offizielle Pressemitteilung Während Azeroth im Chaos versinkt, müssen seine Helden ihre Rettung in den Ruinen der sagenumwobenen Verheerten Inseln suchen, dem uralten Zentrum der Nachtelfenzivilisation – und Standort des finsteren Grabmals des Sargeras, das nun als Tor zu zahllosen Legionswelten dient. Im Kampf gegen die Armeen der Legion müssen sich die Helden von Azeroth bisher ungeahnter Macht bedienen, indem sie mächtige Artefakte ihr Eigen nennen – klassenspezifische, individuell anpassbare Waffen, die in den Feuern der Geschichte geschmiedet wurden. Darüber hinaus werden sie einen Pakt mit zweifelhaften Verbündeten schließen – den rachsüchtigen Dämonenjägern, einer brandneuen Heldenklasse. Außerdem scharen sie in der Ordenshalle ihrer Klasse gleichgesinnte Champions um sich. Mit Legion werden Spieler einen Charakter auf Stufe 100 aufwerten können, sodass sich jeder seinen Freunden im Kampf gegen die Legion anschließen kann. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion enthüllt! Cinematic-Teaser von Legion Gul'dan arbeitet im Geheimen daran, eine neue Ära einzuläuten, auf die sich Azeroth nur dürftig vorbereiten kann. Die Brennende Legion ist zurückgekehrt und die Helden Azeroths werden auf die Verheerten Inseln gerufen, um ihre Abenteuer fortzusetzen. Charakterstufe 110, mächtige Artefaktwaffen, ein neues PvP-Ehresystem, Ordenshallen und eine komplett neue Charakterklasse, die Dämonenjäger, warten auf Spieler, die sich der Legion entgegenstellen. Cinematic von World of Warcraft Legion World of Warcraft Legion – Übersicht der Features (DE) World of Warcraft Legion Cinematic-Trailer (DE) Hintergrund Gul'dan wurde von der Brennenden Legion nach Azeroth geschickt. Im Auftrag von Kil'jaeden reiste er zu den Verheerten Inseln südlich des Maelstroms. Dort drang er in die Tiefen des Grabmals des Sargeras vor und brach dessen uralte Siegel. Hier werden sich die größten Helden von Azeroth zu einer entscheidenden Schlacht versammeln müssen, um das heraufziehende Unheil aufzuhalten – eine erneute Invasion der Brennenden Legion. Abenteuer von 100 bis 110 DIE JAGD BEGINNT! Das Grabmal des Sargeras wurde geöffnet und die Brennende Legion ergießt sich in unsere Welt. Mit geballter Macht will sie den Dunklen Titan nach Azeroth beschwören – und den Schlüssel zu seiner Rückkehr hat sie bereits gefunden. Die Streitkräfte der Allianz und der Horde sind am Boden. Nur Ihr könnt die mächtigsten Artefakte der Warcraft-Geschichte an Euch nehmen, die uralten Verheerten Inseln nach Relikten der Titanen absuchen und damit den Dämonen der Legion entgegentreten, bevor alle Hoffnung für Azeroth verloren ist. thumb|250px|[[Der Verheerte Strand (Legion Ladebildschirm)]] Der Verheerte Strand dient als Ausgangspunkt für die weitere Handlung. Spieler der Horde und der Allianz kämpfen Seite an Seite und nehmen gemeinsam mit Helden wie Genn Graumähne, Varian Wrynn, Sylvanas Windläufer und vielen weiteren an einem 40 Spieler umfassenden Ereignis teil. Wenn der Staub sich schließlich legt, wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Doch das ist erst der Anfang. Dabei werdet ihr euch durch ein episches Starterlebnis am Grabmal des Sargeras kämpfen. Spielern, die die Charakteraufwertung genutzt haben und Spielern, die nach längerer Zeit wieder zu World of Warcraft zurückkehren, bieten wir außerdem eine separate Einführung, bevor sie ihren Sturm auf das Grabmal des Sargeras beginnen. Auf diese Weise konnten wir die Verheerte Küste zu einer epischen und mitreißenden Spielerfahrung für alle Helden von Azeroth machen. Wie geht es weiter? thumb|250px|Die Zonen auf den [[Verheerten Inseln]] Spieler können die Zone direkt wählen, in der sie ihrem Auftrag nachgehen möchten. Dabei können sie nach Belieben zwischen den Zonen wechseln. Ermöglicht wird das, indem die Stärke der Gegner, auf die Spieler in der jeweiligen Zone stoßen, an sie angepasst werden. Doch Vorsicht: es lauern auch Widersacher, deren Stufe nicht auf euer Niveau angepasst wird. Solche Gegner können erst nach Erreichen der Maximalstufe bezwungen werden. Legion bietet Spielern die Wahl zwischen verschiedenen Aktivitäten und bettet euren Charakter sinnvoll in die Hintergrundgeschichte ein. Neben Möglichkeiten, die Handlung voranzutreiben besteht auch ein System nützlicher Belohnungen. Dank der Skalierbarkeit der Verheerten Inseln steht auch nach Erreichen der Höchststufe der gesamte Kontinent für Spieler zur Verfügung. Abwechslungsreiche und wechselnde Quests finden sich überall auf den Verheerten Inseln verstreut – ähnlich wie die Garnisonsmissionen auf Draenor … mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr diesmal selbst loszieht, um sie zu erfüllen! Ihr könnt aus einer Vielzahl an Missionen und Zielen wählen, egal ob ihr euren Ruf bei einer Fraktion oder euren PvP-Rang verbessern wollt, euren Berufen nachgeht, Weltbosse bekämpft oder euch die Zeit mit kurzweiligen Minispielen vertreibt. Die verschiedenen Dungeons und Schlachtzüge werden in die jeweils aktuelle Hintergrundgeschichte der Zonen eingebettet, während ihr die Verheerten Inseln erkundet. Endlich könnt ihr nun den Smaragdgrünen Albtraum betreten und euch von den Katakomben unterhalb des Palasts von Suramar bis zu seinen höchsten Türmen kämpfen, wo ihr schließlich Gul'dan gegenübertretet. Inhalte right|250px * Die Verheerten Inseln als neuer Kontinent mit den Gebieten: Azsuna, Dalaran, Der Hochberg, Der Verheerte Strand, Sturmheim, Suramar, Thal'dranath und Val'sharah * Artefaktwaffen: individuell anpassbare Waffen, die mit euch an Macht gewinnen * Dämonenjäger als neue Klasse (mit Mar'duun als Startgebiet). * Gnomenjäger als neue Rassen-Klassenkombination. Mechanische Begleiter als neue Familie der Jägerbegleiter. * Klassenordenshallen und Champions als Anhänger * Dungeons (Stufe 100-110), die ihr in beliebiger Reihenfolge absolvieren könnt: ** Auge von Azshara (engl. Eye of Azshara) - Heim der Nagas und Königin Azshara in Azsuna. ** Finsterherzdickicht (engl. Darkheart Thicket) - Am Fuße des Weltenbaums Shaladrassil in Val'sharah. ** Hallen der Tapferkeit (engl. Halls of Valor) - Heim der Val'kyr in den Wolken über Sturmheim, ** Neltharions Hort (engl. Neltharion's Lair) - Heimat der Hochgebirgskrieger von Hochberg. ** Sturm auf die Violette Festung (engl. Violet Hold) - Dalaran kehrt als Hauptstadt zurück, zusammen mit der Violetten Festung. ** Dungeons ab Stufe 110: *** Rabenwehr (engl. Black Rook Hold) - Das Zuhause von Lord Kur'talos Rabenkrone in Val'sharah. *** Seelenschlund - Das Gegenstück zu den Halls of Valor in Sturmheim. *** Suramar Stadt (engl. Suramar City) - Die Stadt der Nachtgeborenen mit Dem Arkus (engl. The Arcway) und dem Hof der Sterne (engl. Court of Stars). *** Verlies der Wächterinnen (engl. Vault of the Wardens) - Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Dämonenjäger. Hier beginnt auch die Jagd nach Illidan. http://www.wowcheck.de/legion/dungeons * Schlachtzüge: Der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum, Die Nachtfestung (engl. The Nighthold) * PvP-Gebiete: Ashamanes Sturz (Arena) * Überarbeiteter Herausforderungsmodus für Instanzen. * Neue Weltbosse & Weltquests * Maximalstufe auf 110 erhöht * Überarbeitetes PvP-Fortschrittsystem * Verbessertes Transmogrifikationssystem: Der Kleiderschrank * Verbesserte soziale Features * Charakteraufwertung – Lasst einen Charakter sofort auf Stufe 100 springen! * … und vieles mehr! Pre-Event: Invasion der Brennenden Legion thumb Das Pre-Event zu World of Warcraft: Legion ist die "Invasion der Brennenden Legion". Bevor alle Höllenfeuer über die Verheerte Küste hereinbrechen, beginnt die Brennende Legion ihren Angriff auf Azeroth, im Zuge dessen sie einige bekannte Gebiete in dämonenverseuchte Schlachtfelder verwandelt. Es ist an den Helden der Allianz und der Horde, diesem Ansturm standzuhalten. Während sich die Lage immer weiter zuspitzt, wagen die Helden Azeroths ihren ersten Vorstoß an die Verheerte Küste – den Mittelpunkt der dämonischen Invasion... Die "Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste" beginnt. Blizzard Entertainment: Der Vorbereitungspatch für Legion steht vor der Tür (08.07.2016) Im nächsten Kapitel fordert Erzmagier Khadgar die Helden von Allianz und Horde auf, dem "Ruf des Rates" nach Dalaran zu folgen, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Himmel über dem Gebirgspass der Totenwinde verlegt wurde. Bestiarium Die Verheerten Inseln bergen viele Gefahren: Nachtgeborene, Satyrn, Drogbar und Kvaldir machen die Inseln unsicher, ganz zu schweigen von der Brennenden Legion. Helden und Widersacher Entwicklung Patch 7.1: Rückkehr nach Karazhan * Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 7.1: Rückkehr nach Karazhan (Videovorschau 05.09.2016) * Blizzard Entertainment: Geschichte: Rückkehr nach Karazhan thumb|250px Der World of Warcraft Patch 7.1: Rückkehr nach Karazhan bietet Spielern neue Möglichkeiten, die Geschichte von Legion weiter voranzutreiben und sich neuen, aufregenden Herausforderungen zu stellen. Während der Konflikt auf den Verheerten Inseln wütete, konzentrierte die Brennende Legion ihre Bemühungen auf Karazhan. Sie hofften, in Medivhs altem Machtsitz etwas zu finden, das den Ausgang der Schlacht zu ihren Gunsten wenden würde. Khadgar und eine kleine Gruppe von Helden waren erfolgreich, diese Bedrohung zu stoppen. Dies gab den kämpfenden Streitkräften auf den Inseln das nötige Momentum, um zuzuschlagen. Die Helden führten mit der Unterstützung der Ersten Arkanistin Thalyssra, Tyrande und Lady Liadrin einen Aufstand gegen die Regentin der uralten Stadt Suramar, Großmagistrix Elisande, an. Nachdem die Stadt befreit wurde, schlugen die Helden an der Nachtfestung zu und endeten damit die Schreckensherrschaft von Gul'dan. Die Champions von Azeroth sind im Besitz des Auges von Aman'thul und haben damit die Macht das Grabmal des Sargeras für immer zu schließen. * Rückkehr nach Karazhan - Neue mythische Mega-Dungeonversion von: Karazhan für 5 Spieler der Stufe 110. * Prüfung der Tapferkeit - Ein neuer Schlachtzug, der die Geschichte um Sturmheim beendet. * Weltquests der Helarjar - Helya versucht mit allen Mitteln, den Valarjar in die Quere zu kommen. Sucht in Dalaran nach der neuen Quest „Zum Handeln gezwungen“. Euer Hauptziel wird sein, die neuen Weltquests der Helarjar freizuschalten, die sich über die Verheerten Inseln erstrecken. * Weltevent: Rückkehr zur Insel Alcaz - Doktor Weavil und die Sklavengnome. Kehrt zur Insel Alcaz zurück und erfahrt mehr über Doktor Weavils heimtückischen Plan. Vielleicht nehmt ihr sogar ein hübsches Souvenir mit nach Hause. Als Belohnung winkt für alle das Spielzeug Große rote Strahlenkanone, und für Jäger gibt es zähmbare mechanische Spinnen. * Falkosaurier - Die Küste der Verheerten Inseln wird von einer aggressiven Raubtierspezies angegriffen, die sich unaufhaltsam weiter vermehrt. Diese neuen Falkosaurier lassen Falkosauriereier und Falkosaurierfedern fallen, die ihr für neue Rezepte in Erster Hilfe und Kochkunst benötigt. * Mit Leine auf Schlachtzug IV - Die Zeit ist reif, um in Ulduar, der Prüfung des Kreuzfahrers und der Eiskronenzitadelle auf die Suche nach neuen, seltenen Haustieren zu gehen und gegen einen neuen, himmlischen Gegner zu kämpfen. Darunter Sternenstaub (Algalon Spezialbegegnung), Knochi (Lord Mark'gar), Ultrapanzer G0-R41-0N (Mimiron) und Schleichendes Tentakel (Yogg-Saron). * Suramarkampagne - In Patch 7.1 setzt ihr eure heldenhaften Bemühungen in Suramar mit einer neuen Questreihe fort, die über einen Zeitraum von neun Wochen freigeschaltet wird und euch bis an die Stufen der Nachtwache führen wird. Patch 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras * Blizzard Entertainment: Legion – Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „What’s Next“ (Was kommt als Nächstes?) (vom 04.11.2016) * Blizzard Entertainment: Legion – Patch 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras erscheint am 29. März! (vom 24.03.2017) * Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras – Patchnotes (Vom 29.03.2017) Der World of Warcraft Patch 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras enthält größere Inhalte, unter anderem ein neuer Schlachtzug, eine Weiterführung der Klassenordenskampagne und vieles mehr. thumb|right|250px * Angriffe der Legion - In immer stärker werdenden Kämpfen geraten die verschiedenen Gebiete der Verheerten Inseln ins Visier der Legion und die Helden werden erneut zu Hilfe gerufen, um die Gefahr abzuwenden. Die Angriffe werden immer heftiger und die Schlacht gipfelt schließlich in einem neuen Szenario für drei Spieler, bei dem der Kampf in luftige Höhen zu den Schiffen der Legion getragen wird. * Artefakt-Updates - Artefaktwaffen sind eines der wichtigsten Features der Erweiterung, durch das zahlreiche Spieler ihr Artefaktwissen erweitern, neue Boni freischalten und das Aussehen ihrer Waffen an ihre Charaktere anpassen können. Im Rahmen von Patch 7.2 gibt es deswegen einige Updates für das Artefaktsystem. Neue Artefaktboni. Neue Stufen für das Artefaktwissen. Neue Relikte. Im Rahmen der Artefaktkampagne wird es eine Solo-Herausforderung geben, durch die ihr eine neue Vorlage für die Waffe eurer gewählten Spezialisierung erhaltet. Die Idee dazu stammt aus früheren Klassenquestreihen, die Waffen wie Bannfluch/Segnung und Rhok'delar als Belohnung enthielten. * Fliegen! - Wenn ihr noch nicht mit „Pfadfinder der Verheerten Inseln, Teil Eins“ begonnen habt, dann solltet ihr sicherstellen, dass ihr noch rechtzeitig vor der Veröffentlichung von Teil Zwei damit anfangt. Sobald Spieler diesen Erfolg abgeschlossen haben, schalten sie das Fliegen auf den Verheerten Inseln accountübergreifend frei. * Grabmal des Sargeras - Neuer Schlachtzug. Am anderen Ende der Verheerten Küste wartet bereits das Grabmal des Sargeras. Der im einstigen Tempel von Elune stattfindende Schlachtzug besteht aus neun neuen Bossen, die es zu besiegen gilt. Nachdem ihr die fünfte Säule der Schöpfung (das Auge von Aman'thul) in der Nachtfestung erhalten habt, steigt ihr in die Tiefen des Grabmals hinab, um dort mithilfe der Säulen das Portal zu schließen, durch das die Legion Azeroth betreten hat. * Kathedrale der Ewigen Nacht - In Patch 7.2 ist auch unser neuer Dungeon mit vier Bossen enthalten: die Kathedrale der Ewigen Nacht. Während sich der Schlachtzug um den Abstieg in das Grabmal des Sargeras dreht, steigt ihr im Dungeon in die obersten Etagen des Turms. Dabei öffnet ihr mit der Aegis von Aggramar das restliche Grabmal. * Klassenreittier - Was ist noch schöner, als über die Verheerten Inseln zu fliegen? Na, wenn ihr ein neues episches Klassenreittier dafür habt! Indem ihr die Kampagne der Verheerten Küste abschließt und euren Ruf beim Fall der Legion maximiert, erhaltet ihr ein Reittier speziell für eure Klasse. Es dient als Symbol für euren Einsatz im Kampf gegen die Legion. * PvP-Gerangel - Inspiriert von ähnlichen Modi aus anderen Blizzard-Spielen, werden Schlachtfeld-Gerangel die Regeln gewöhnlicher Schlachtfelder verändern. Jede Woche wird ein anderes Gerangel verfügbar sein und so das normale Schlachtfeld-Gameplay aufmischen und den Spielern spannende neue Aktivitäten bieten. * Fraktionen - Das Ruf-System der Fraktionen wird überarbeitet. Man kann nun Ruf über den Status "Ehrfürchtig" hinaus sammeln und dadurch zusätzliche Belohnungen freischalten. * Rückkehr nach Karazhan - Karazhan bietet sich für mythische Schlüsselsteine an, doch der Dungeon ist mit seinen neun Bossen einfach zu groß. Deswegen teilen wir ihn in Oberes und Unteres Karazhan auf. Jede Karazhan-Hälfte erhält vier Bosse und wird, zusammen mit der neuen Kathedrale der Ewigen Nacht, in das bestehende System aufgenommen. Dadurch steigt die Anzahl der Dungeons mit mythischen Schlüsselsteinen auf 12. * Robert Newhearth - Oberster Kurator in der Violetten Zitadelle in Dalaran (Legion) restauriert 40 neue Bücher zum Lesen! * Der Kleiderschrank wird überarbeitet und erhält einen neuen Tab für "Rüstungssets", in dem Spielern alle Ausrüstungssets ihrer Klasse aus World of Warcraft finden können, um genau zu sehen, welche sie zusammengesammelt haben und welche Teile noch fehlen. * Die Rückkehr zur Verheerten Küste - Die dämonischen Mächte der Brennenden Legion haben riesige Bauwerke an der Verheerten Küste errichtet, um von hier aus ihren Angriff auf Azeroth zu koordinieren. Neu formiert und mit mächtigen Waffen sowie neuen Verbündeten an der Seite ist die Zeit reif für eine siegreiche Rückkehr. Klassenorden werden siegreich sein, wo Fraktionen versagten. Jede Klasse wird ihre Klassenordenskampagne an der Verheerten Küste weiterführen. Außerdem erscheint eine neue Fraktion, die Armeen von Fall der Legion. * Die Haustierkampf-Dungeons. Sammelt eure tierischen Begleiter und deckt euch mit Steinen ein! In Patch 7.2 gibt es einen völlig neuen Haustierkampf-Dungeon, in dem ihr zeigen könnt, was ihr drauf habt. Der Haustierkampf-Dungeon bietet euch eine wöchentliche Herausforderungsquest, eine Chance auf drei neue Haustiere und eine schattenhafte Gestalt, die vor der Zukunft warnt. Patch 7.2.5: Das Grabmal des Sargeras * Vanion.eu: Patch 7.2.5 - Übersicht zum vierten Contentpatch in Legion (14.04.2017) Patch 7.2.5 ist der vierte Contentpatch für WoW: Legion, der vom Umfang her ein wenig kleiner ausfällt als Patch 7.1 und Patch 7.2, dafür aber trotzdem viele Inhalte anbietet. So dürfen wir uns z.B. auf Zeitwanderungs-Raids freuen. * Grabmal des Sargeras (Schlachtzug)- Es ist soweit, wir stürmen das Grabmal des Sargeras! Nachdem Gul'dan besiegt und die Brennende Legion somit ein Stück geschwächt wurde, versammelten sich die tapferen Helden Azeroths mit Patch 7.2 an der Verheerten Küste, doch die Öffnung des Raids wurde auf Patch 7.2.5 verschoben. * Die Tode von Chromie (Szenario) - In diesem wiederholbaren Szenario, ähnlich dem Verdorrten-Szenario in Suramar, geht es um die bronzene Drachendame Chromie, der wir bereits öfters begegnet sind. Doch keine Sorge, sterben wird Chromie nicht wirklich. * Der Schwarze Tempel (Zeitwanderungsraid) - Der Tempel ist für 10 bis 30 Spieler ausgelegt und Spieler werden zurück auf Stufe 70 skaliert, mit einem Itemlevel von 141. Am Ende des Raids gibt es ein Questitem, für das man wieder Zeitverlorene Abzeichen bekommt. Der Zeitwanderungs-Raids wird immer dann aktiv sein, wenn das Burning Crusade Zeitwanderungs-Event aktiv ist. * Die Todesminen (Haustierkampf-Dungeon) - Die Todesminen werden als Haustierkampf-Dungeon eingefügt. Auch dieser orientiert sich an die klassischen 5-Spieler-Dungeons. * Neue Micro-Feiertage: Trial of Style, Auktionshaus-Tanzparty, Das Mondkin-Festival, Das große Gnomeregan-Rennen * Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt - Die neue Band "Seuchensau". Im Gegensatz zu den ETC, gibt es bei dem Auftritt der "Seuchensau" ein richtiges Event. * 13. Geburtstag von World of Warcraft - Rückkehr der klassischen Weltbosse. Patch 7.3: Schatten von Argus * Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 7.3: Der Feldzug nach Argus (23.08.2017) * Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes für World of Warcraft Patch 7.3 Patch 7.3: Schatten von Argus ist der fünfte Contentpatch für WoW: Legion. Reist in die teufelsverderbte Heimatwelt der Legion, Argus. Beginnt eine neue epische Kampagne, entdeckt die neuen Regionen und besiegt die Legion. In Patch 7.3: Schatten von Argus begeben sich die tapfersten Helden von Azeroth in einer verzweifelten Mission in das Herz der Festung der Brennenden Legion. Seid ihr siegreich, kann in Azeroth womöglich endlich Frieden einkehren; doch scheitert ihr, werden alle Welten brennen. thumb|right|250 px * Artefaktwaffen - Die Orden arbeiten jetzt zusammen, um das Artefaktwissen zu erhöhen. Das Artefaktwissen erhöht sich für alle Spieler jede Woche mit derselben Rate, ohne dass Arbeitsaufträge ertteilt werden müssen. * Der Feldzug nach Argus - Der von Teufelsenergie durchzogene Planet Argus hängt drohend am Firmament während sich die tapfersten Helden von Azeroth auf eine verzweifelte Mission in das Herz der Festung der Brennenden Legion vorbereiten. Der Kampf gegen die Streitkräfte der Legion wird hier sein Ende finden. * Haustierkämpfe - Kämpft euch durch die Schlachtzüge von Cataclysm und findet neue Kampfhaustiere für den mit Spannung erwarteten Erfolg "Mit Leine auf Schlachtzug V: Nettastrophe". Nachdem ihr den Pechschwingenabstieg, die Bastion des Zwielichts, den Thron der Vier Winde, die Feuerlande und Drachenseele erneut besucht habt, werdet ihr mit zahllosen Elementarhaustieren prahlen können. * Invasionspunkte - Azeroth ist nicht die einzige Welt, die mit diesem feindseligen Ort verbunden ist. Auf Argus könnt ihr jene Portale betreten, mit deren Hilfe die Brennende Legion in andere Welten eindringt. Sobald ihr dort seid, könnt ihr ein Ereignis abschließen oder einen Boss besiegen und so epische Belohnungen erhalten. * Netherlichttiegel - Aktiviert mit der Macht von Argus den Netherlichttiegel an Bord der Vindikaar, mit dem ihr das geheime Potenzial eurer Artefaktrelikte freisetzen könnt. * Ordenshallen, Champions und Missionen - Eure Ordenshalle und ihre Champions haben bei der Verteidigung von Azeroth eine zentrale Rolle gespielt. Ihr werdet weiterhin auf sie zählen müssen, um die neuen Herausforderungen auf Argus zu bewältigen. Ihr findet dort Dutzende neuer Missionen sowie neue Truppentypen. Außerdem wird die Gegenstandsstufe eurer Champions auf 950 erhöht. * Sitz des Triumvirats - Neuer 5-Mann-Dungeon auf Argus. Dieser längst verfallene Tempel war einst das Herzstück der uralten Zivilisation der Eredar, in dem Velen, Archimonde und Kil'jaeden ihr Volk regierten. Patch 7.3.5 * Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 7.3.5 ist jetzt live! (15.01.2018) Patch 7.3.5 ist der letzte größere Contentpatch für Legion sein. Kurz nachdem wir erfahren haben, wie die Geschichte rund um Argus, Antorus, der Brennende Thron und der Brennenden Legion zu Ende geht. Zwar ist Sargeras besiegt, aber was bleibt ist sein Schwert, welches nun in Azeroth steckt und unsere Weltenseele schwer verwundet hat. * Ulduar wurde geändert und hat nur noch eine Version. Außerdem ist der Schlachtzug nun als Zeitwanderung verfügbar. * Silithus wird zu einer Zone für Stufe 110 geändert. Nachdem das Gebiet von Sargeras zerstört wurde, bricht der Kampf um die neue Ressource Azerit aus. Spieler, die Antorus, der Brennende Thron abgeschlossen haben, werden in ihre Hauptstädte gerufen, von denen sie nach Silithus reisen und die seltsamen Vorkommnisse untersuchen können. * Die Brodelnde Küste (Neues Schlachtfeld) - Die Allianz und die Horde kämpfen auf diesem neuen 10vs10-Schlachtfeld um die kostbare neue Ressource Azerit. Sie wird verfügbar, wenn die Geschichte in Silithus voranschreitet. * Levelskalierung für Zonen und Dungeons von Stufe 10 bis 100. Außerdem wurde das Erfolgs-orientierte Questsystem auf der Karte für alle Zonen übernommen. * Für die Aktivierung des Blizzard Authenticators bekommt die Standardtasche im Spiel 4 weitere Taschenplätze als Bonus. * Baine Bluthuf, Nathanos Pestrufer und Saurfang bekommen neue HD-Modelle. Übersicht Links * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Cinematic-Trailer enthüllt! (06.11.2015) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Klassenvorschau Überblick (08.11.2015) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Klassenfeatures * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Übersicht über die Gebiete und Inhalte Hinweise * Siehe: Nachtliga-Wiki:Hinweise zu Legion Quellen Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Legion Kategorie:Welt